The Voice In The Shadows
by OneshotAuthor
Summary: KurokoxOC Oneshot lemon ANGST


_A/N: I sincerely apologise for this late reply to your request for a Kuroko oneshot, but here it is! I have to admit that I was busy with my schooling as I'm in college and holy shit I had so many mocks that I needed to ace. I also know that someone has requested a Murasakibara oneshot and I am pleased to say that it will be uploaded tomorrow and I again sincerely apologise for the late reply. I hope this one makes up for it and to show you that I do in fact plan on replying to you. For a future reference, I do not give my OC's a name and keep it as 'reader-ish' as I can, but I cannot (I would be willing to experiment if it was requested) write in from a second person point of view as I do not feel comfortable with that style of writing. I do hope Kuroko is not **TOO** OOC and that the character's personality is all over the place. I apologise for the angst, but I seem to write it best, but I can be flexible with another genre if requested. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and OC (?)_

* * *

_"You came," _It echoed. The words hauntingly bouncing off of the walls of the gymnasium.

I twirled around at the sudden noise, blindly searching for the source and coming up empty handed in the darkness.

I nodded even though they probably couldn't see it so I opted for an answer;

"I did," I supplied, arms wrapping around my upper body in a futile attempt to stop the many shivers that shook my body as it thought of the many possible outcomes.

I huffed in annoyance at the silence.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" I asked, eyes once again scanning the dark pit.

What felt like hands brushed against my arms?

_"I do," _they whispered, seemingly closer to me than I thought as I felt the exhaled air ghost over my left shoulder and where I assumed their head or lips rather, were.

I flinched away from their touch, opting to stay as far away from them as possible, not keen on letting a possible stranger touch me.

I took a step forward, making a point by moving away from them that I did not appreciate their unneeded contact.

I sighed in annoyance and decided to find a way out.

I cautiously stepped forward, my hands lay in front of me as I took baby steps.

_"Where are you going?"_

My breath hitched. Whether it was at the sudden noise or the fact that my hands met what felt like a wall, I didn't know.

My fingers trembled at the coldness of the gym wall and brought my body closer to it as a form of security.

"I'm l-leaving!" I said, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature.

"Why?" They questioned, their voice hollowly reaching my ears.

I sucked in a breath and opted not to reply. Instead, I ran my hands over the wall, using it as a guide to search for a door-exit.

I felt my eyes widen as a shocking coldness shook my being and nearly cried out in happiness as I recognised what lay beneath my fingertips.

I tumbled through the door, my feet shuffling and twisting to catch my balance.

My feet stilled, hands clumsily splayed out in front of me in case I fell.

I let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through my straight navy locks as I brought my legs closer together to stand properly.

**_Click!_**

I jumped, shoulders tensing at the sound.

"Didn't you say you were leaving? Why are you in the changing rooms then?"

I frowned at the newfound information and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Just who are you?" I mumbled with a finger to my chin in thought.

I got no reply.

I gasped, back hitting a locker door, the handle digging into my back in the process.

_"WHY WON'T YOU NOTICE ME?!"_ they screeched, arms latching onto my significantly thinner wrists as they slammed them against the locker and held them beside my head.

I visibly flinched and tried to rip my wrists out of their gra-!

**_Bang!_**

Their head hit the locker as they lay it in the crook of my shoulder.

I shrunk, trying to mould into the locker as any means of escape.

"I thought I could i-ignore it, act as if y-you were like the r-rest of them and p-pretend as if it didn't affect m-me. I thought I could continue to live in the s-shadow of o-others..." they whispered, voice cracking at the realisation.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from theirs.

I stilled, their lips being my cause of action.

Their cold, icy texture, burnt my shoulder as they grazed its skin.

My legs shook out of fright, fear, of this person and what they were capable of if I didn't escape.

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself if my plan fell through-

"Don't-" they whispered, hands loosening their hold on my wrists as they slouched even further over my body.

"-leave me," they whined, voice on the verge of whispering as they blew across my neck in a long exhale.

My eyes teared up, knees once again buckling at the raw emotion their voice emitted. It sounded so desperate, _lonely_, **_distraught_**.

My head involuntarily fell onto the crook of their neck, not as a sign of weakness or submission, my head just seemed too heavy for my shoulders, for some odd reason.

_Is it because I empathise with them? Do I feel guilty? Sympathetic? Why? Why would I feel such a thing? Why? Someone tell me why I feel so at ease, such serenity and peace with such a person?_

_I cried for them. For their loneliness, abandonment, invisibility and isolation._

_Why?_

_How could their words bring me to my knees so easily? What was it that made me so weak, so submissive and obedient? Who was I to so willingly trust them, return their embrace, as their tears soaked my shirt? When have I ever allowed someone within such a close proximity of me? Who am I? That doesn't matter anymore, I am but a voice within the shadows._

_"I love you"_

_I let them capture my lips. Their love was unrequited. I did not kiss them back, but let sympathy do it for me._

My eyes were open, intent on knowing who exactly it was that caused such inner turmoil within me.

_I did not expect to see such a dazzling shade of cracked, blue, topaz._

_They looked wide and empty, void of emotion, contraire to their earlier voiced pleas._

Their lips left mine, air hurriedly rushed into them instead.

My eyes widened as they recognised the figure looming in front of me._"Kuro-!"_

_"No. Please, don't speak. Only feel," _He shook, once again invading my space and taking my lips with his.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip, their intention clear as day.

My lips opened ever so slowly, almost hesitantly at the invite as if I was still unsure of the outcome.

I involuntarily shivered as his tongue wriggled its way past my lips and slithered across my own tongue.

_And so, we danced to a song with no sound._

He let go of my wrists completely, favouring the idea of wrapping them around my hips in their place.

My hands limply hung at my sides, lifeless.

He pressed his body flush against mine and it was only then that I realised my predicament.

_"Love me, even if you have to pretend," _He murmured against my lips and he pulled away, a strand of saliva being the only source of evidence of our kiss.

His right hand grabbed mine and laced his fingers through it.

He leant his forehead against mine and a familiar pang in my heart reminded me of his earlier cries.

My grip on his hand surprising tightened as I lifted our conjoined hands towards my chest.

_"I do not love you, but I can try," _I whispered, searching his eyes for some sort of reaction.

I lifted my other hand and lay it behind his hand, gathering a few strands of his pale hair in its wake.

He closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as my hip stung slightly from the pressure of his hand.

_"That's all I ask of you," _He cracked, the vulnerability visible in his voice this time.

My eyes softened at his words, I had always been a sucker for weak hearted people.

_Why am I going as far as to submit myself to him? What makes him different? I've always been one to help those in need, those who don't have anyone else to turn to. Have I ever gone this far before?_

His hand tugged the hem of my shirt, eyes silently asking for my permission

I leant my head back, the coldness wracking through my body again as it came into contact with the locker.

I closed my eyes and gave a gentle nod of my head.

His lips made their way back onto my neck, slowly trailing down towards my collarbone through a series of kisses, licks and the occasional bite.

His hands wove themselves into my shirt, deftly unbuttoning it. With each of their undoing came a breeze and wonton feeling in my gut.

His hands were surprisingly warm as they traced all sorts of patterns over my ivory skin, a faint 'tingle' could be felt whenever they did as such.

I moaned as his lips kissed just above my left breast, eyes unknowingly clouding over with lust as he did so.

"Does it feel good,_ Senpai?" _He murmured, voice muffled as his lips latched themselves onto the patch above my right breast.

"S-Senpai?" I stuttered, brain unable to properly process his words as his hands slid up my back to undo the very same material that held my breasts.

He ignored me for the time being, in favour of undoing my bra straps. He took a step back as it became loose and looked at me.

_"Hai. You're superior to me in everything you do," _He sighed, not in annoyance or jealousy, but _love_ and _awe_ as his eyes seemingly lit up at my dishevelled appearance.

I ran a hand down my face suddenly feeling embarrassed for the first time in my life as he stared down at me with a fondness I never knew he had.

"B-Baka!" I cried, arms flopping around as they quickly tried to cover my heavily exposed chest.

His nose grazed over my nipple as he slightly bent his knees to come to equal grounds with my breasts, silently taking pleasure in the shiver that unintentionally racked through my body.

"Ne, Senpai-" he started, hand wondering awfully closely towards my lower cavern.

"_-no one's ever touched you like this, have they?" _he questioned, eyes taking a possessive glint as he gazed up into my own eyes, anticipating my answer as his hands stopped their ministrations of tracing the waistband of my underwe-

_When did I lose my skirt? His top? His trousers? My shoes? Socks?_

I gasped as he suddenly grasped my breast in his hand, his finger tip feathered over its nipple causing me to involuntarily arch into his touch.

"_Please don't ignore me, Senpai," _he stated, just before he leant forward and encircled my nipple with his mouth.

"_K-Kuroko!" _I shouted, back arching as he licked and teased my nipple.

My eyes closed and rolled to the back of my head as his hands kneaded themselves into my hips, gently pinching the thin layer of skin that covered its bone.

A whimper crawled its way up my throat and slithered its way past my lips as his tongue trailed up and down the space between my breasts.

Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes as his hands delved lower, teasing my second pair of lips, the less vocal ones.

_I noticed him. I always had. There was never a time in which I did not notice his crying presence._

I cried out to him, both hands clutching onto his pale blue strands of hair for dear life as his lithe instruments invaded my virgin lips.

They prodded, curled, stroked and twisted inside of me, each action causing a different reaction from me which left me in a daze of lust, sight clouded by tears of pleasure as drool dripped down the side of my mouth from my silent moans unable to be kept unheard.

"Ano, did you enjoy that, Senpai?" he purred, lips coming close to my ears as he removed his fingers from me, even though he knew damn well that I wasn't finished.

I blinked a few times, only stopping when his eyes came into my vision, the mischief in them showing as clear as day as they stared back, half-lidded, at me.

_All this time, it was you who was watching me. You who left all those notes, letters of encouragement whenever I could not bear with my own pain and suffering of the world- society._

"_Ne, Senpai-" _he nibbled at my ear, hands grabbing my own, guiding them towards his body.

I stared at his neck, gulping as my hands lay upon something I could only dream about.

"_Are you ready for the real thing now?" _He shook, voice significantly lowering as suddenly nuzzled into my neck as if he were nervous, apologetic even.

_Why?_

I gently removed my hands from his own and brought them to rest on both sides of his face.

"_There's no turning back now, Tetsuya," _I whispered, tears once again leaking out of my eyes as I came to terms with what I had let get too far.

_Who am I? What am I? Am I really doing this out of sympathy? Or am I just doing it to satiate my own lustful demons? Which one is it? Who's the real 'bad guy' here? Is he the weak hearted one, or am I? Who's the real victim- was there ever one?_

I felt a pair of lips on my left hands. Opening my eyes, I realised it had been Kuroko's.

His head turned so he was able to kiss my hand, his eyes closed as he took a step closer to me, melding our bodies together in the process.

I flushed a pale pink as his own reproductive organ thrummed against my inner thighs.

"_I love you," _he crumbled, head once again falling into the crook of my neck as he hooked a hand under my left knee and swung it around his waist, an invitation for me to tighten it in place and I did just that.

I felt a pricking sensation in my lower region and reeled back into the lockers, a handle of said locker painfully dug into my back as I did so.

"_I'm sorry," _He whispered, littering my neck with gentle, love filled, kisses that I supposed were to distract me from the thin trail of liquid trickling down my leg.

We stood there in silence, none of us daring to speak-not like we had anything to say anyways.

I was just about able to stand on my tip toes to keep myself upright as my other leg was wrapped around his waist. Getting uncomfortable, I attempted to shuffle a bit to find a better position.

"_S-Senpai!" _He cried, hips unintentionally rolling into mine as he naturally reacted to my movement.

I took a sharp intake of breathe, surprise writing itself across myself at the newfound pleasure.

"_D-Do that again,"_ I murmured into his hair as I pulled him closer to myself in a half-assed attempt to recreate the same sensation.

He did so obediently and- _oh, _did it feel_ good._

"D-Did I do good, Senpai?" He questioned, as if he were an innocent Kouhai.

I hmm'd at him and closed my eyes against his neck and met my hips with his, tempting him to move once again.

His thrusts were sloppy at first, but eventually they found their own sensual way of moving.

My skinned burned slightly from the friction of the locker metal behind me as I moved lightly against it in a horizontal fashion.

I ignored it in favour for the overall pleasure I was receiving in return for the slight discomfort.

Before I knew it, his movements yet again became sloppy and erratic. I had to bite his neck to stop myself from voicing my moans and gasps.

What I _didn't_ realise was that this little act of mine caused him to increase his speed as he let out a breathy moan of his own at the first sign of contact I returned to him, as if the action alone caused him to go over the edge.

My hands left his hair and wondered down his back and stopped just above his shoulder blades and I embedded my nails into the bone there to further prevent myself from making any noise.

"_L-Let-" _He gasped, banging his left hand on a locker behind me to further sturdy himself as he frantically plunged into me, rabidly breathing into my hair at the extra activity and unexpected exercise.

"_-it o-out-" _he continued his earlier sentence not slowing down as he further plunged into me.

He pushed me further against the locker and untangled my one leg wrapped around his waist and strenuously slung it over his shoulder.

"_-Your voice," _he rasped, finally finishing his sentence in short pants and gasps as he tried to gather his breathe in our last passing moment together.

"_TETSUYA!" _I cried, eyes snapping open and back into focus as my head forcefully hit the locker behind us as I flung it back as he found what I guessed to be my 'sweet spot'.

Tear freely flowed from my eyes as my body flew off the edge of sanity and into the pit of lustful pleasure. I lost myself to my inner demons at the sudden overload of pleasure that racked my body, shaking me right to the very core of my being.

I felt drool drip down my chin, but felt that I hadn't the energy to clean it or wipe it off as I stood there, still in his grasp as he stilled, joining me in the guilty pleasure of lust, the very sin of our undoing.

_I felt dirty. Used. Why? Whose fault was that? How long was I going to play the Good Samaritan? How long did I have until my demons reawaken? Was there a time they ever slept? _

_I knew from the moment I saw him that he would be the one to be my undoing, be the push I needed to delve deeper into my true self and accept the sin dwelling deep within me._

_It was you. The voice in the shadows._


End file.
